Simplesmente Amor
by Kirara Uchiha
Summary: Leah finalmente achou alguém depois que Jacob foi embora...  Alguém que realmente sempre esteve lá para tudo.


Leah passou a mão pela barriga levemente arredondada e depois deu um leve sorriso.

Ainda se lembrava de como tudo começou, e as lembranças daquele dia invadiram a sua cabeça.

Jake estava indo embora e naquele momento era tudo que importava para Leah, ele estava deixando tudo, o bando onde Leah era sua beta e Seth era seu fiel escudeiro, ele estava deixando o pai e a reserva... Tudo isso por causa de uma única garota, a garota que estava levando ele de si... Ela era apenas um monstrinho.

Jacob foi se despedir dela naquele dia, mas ela não quis olhar para sua cara e deixar as lágrimas rolarem na frente dele. E então ele se foi, junto com os Cullen, deixando ela sozinha e desolada... E mais uma vez ela havia sofrido por amor, por causa da maldita impressão.

E depois de quase um mês no mesmo estado Leah se cansou e decidiu que voltaria a viver, sem se importar com o seu passado perturbado.

Ela decidiu largar a matilha e viver a sua vida normalmente, também começou a ver imóveis em Seattle, e prestou para algumas faculdades na mesma cidade.

Durante mais ou menos um mês e meio ela se dedicou as suas metas e no final do segundo mês ela se mudou para Seattle. Deixando Seth e Sue para trás, mas prometendo que nas férias voltava para visitá-los.

E assim se passou um ano, ela estava quase renovada, mas ainda sentia que algo faltava.

Lembrava-se do dia que ela estava em sua casa fazendo o trabalho da faculdade quando ouviu sua campanhinha tocar, ela levantou correndo esperando que fosse a sua comida e a grande surpresa foi quando ela abriu a porta e em sua frente havia um Embry sorridente.

- Hey estressadinha! – ele pronunciou o apelido "carinhoso" que havia dado a ela e depois entrou no apartamento.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou descrente.

- Vim te ver. Estava com saudades de você _Lobinha._

Leah travou com aquelas palavras, nunca imaginou que Embry fosse sentir sua falta, para disfarçar sua surpresa Leah revirou os olhos e voltou a se sentar na frente da mesinha de centro da sala, para terminar seu trabalho.

- Estou falando sério Leah! – ele disse e se sentou no sofá.

- Eu nunca disse que não estava. – ela respondeu sem olhá-lo.

Embry bufou, e recostou no sofá, os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, Leah não conseguia prestar atenção em seu trabalho, até que ela decidiu perguntar:

- Mas porque você sentia minha falta?

- Não sei, apenas estava com vontade de ver você. Saber se você estava bem... Apenas ouvir sua voz e olhar para você novamente.

Embry parou de falar e a encarou.

- Bom você já me viu, também já viu que eu estou bem e já ouviu a minha voz. – ela respondeu seca. – Agora já pode ir.

- Não antes de fazer isso. – Embry disse e em movimentos rápido ele puxou Leah para si e a beijou.

No momento Leah ficou estática, mas depois retribuiu o beijo, quando o ar faltou e eles se separaram Embry a soltou e depois de se levantar disse:

- Agora eu já posso ir.

Leah o acompanhou com os olhos até a porta de seu apartamento e depois o viu abrindo e fechando a porta.

Leah suspirou e se voltou para o trabalho não prestando a menor atenção no que estava fazendo, logo depois sua comida chegou e ela deixou tudo de lado.

A noite ela só conseguia pensar nele, no beijo e mais nada e foi assim que ela dormiu.

Leah deu mais um leve sorriso e voltou a se lembrar dos próximos acontecimentos.

Depois de algum tempo Leah descobriu que Embry estudava na mesma universidade que ela, os dois se aproximaram cada vez mais, virando amigos e depois essa amizade virando uma amizade colorida. Até que Embry decidiu pedir Leah em namoro oficialmente.

Leah se lembrou do dia que ela disse a ela o quanto apaixonado estava e o quanto amava ela. Depois daquele dia o relacionamento dos dois foi de bom a perfeito.

Embry foi morar com Leah e depois de terminarem a faculdade os dois decidiram se casar.

Embry providenciou tudo, fez um jantar enquanto Leah estava no trabalho, comprou as alianças com uma semana de antecedência e fez de tudo para a Leah não desconfiar de nada.

Naquele dia quando Leah entrou em casa e viu tudo arrumado se sentiu tão bem, Embry saiu da cozinha segurando uma travessa com lasanha e depois d colocá-la em cima da mesa andou até Leah e a beijou, Leah sorriu e depois os dois foram comer o prato favorito dela. Ao final do jantar Embry levantou, andou até ela e depois disse:

- Nós estamos juntos há três anos e a cada dia a mais eu percebo o quanto eu te amo... – ele colocou a mão do bolso e de lá tirou uma caixinha de veludo preto. – E é por isso que hoje eu fiz esse jantar para você... E é por isso que eu estou te pedindo em casamento agora. – Embry abriu a caixinha e sorriu com a reação de Leah.

Leah estava estática não sabia o que falar, apenas abriu um sorriso e pulou nos braços de Embry, distribuindo vários beijinhos por seu rosto.

- Isso foi um sim?

Leah riu e assentiu com a cabeça.

No outro dia Leah ligou para a mãe, dizendo que iria se casar, e que estava feliz. Leah decidiu que não haveria problemas em fazer o casamento em Seattle já que eram poucas horas de viajem de La Push para a cidade.

E assim os dias passaram, com uma Leah feliz e ocupada com os assuntos do casamento.

No dia do casamento Leah estava nervosa e não se continha de tanta felicidade. Sue pediu para ela ter calma que tudo daria certo, Leah ouviu a mãe e depois as duas foram para a igreja onde aconteceria o casamento.

Leah entrou junto com Seth logo depois das daminhas de honra.

No altar Leah entregou o buquê para Emily que era sua madrinha e depois pode ouvir Seth falar para Embry cuidar bem dela.

A cerimônia correu tranquilamente, o no final da noite Leah não era mais uma Clearwater e sim uma Call... Pensando bem Leah Call até que caia bem.

Leah não quis festas, para ela quanto mais rápido ela fosse para sua lua de mel melhor.

Ao final da lua de mel e no começo da vida de casada Leah começou a sentir enjôos constantes e decidiu procurar um médico e para sua alegria o seu médico disse que ela estava grávida.

Naquele dia Leah chegou radiante em casa e contou para Embry a nova novidade, Embry abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Você me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, eu te amo tanto. – ele disse diante aquela noticia tão magnífica.

Leah sorriu.

E agora ali estava uma Leah mais uma vez radiante, alegre... Uma Leah renovada, graças a Embry. Ali estava uma Leah grávida de quase cinco meses, feliz e de bem com a sua vida. A vida que ela construiu novamente, mas que só é desse jeito graças a Embry, a pessoa que ela mais ama na vida a pessoa que a ajuda a viver.

- Pensando em que? – Embry perguntou abraçando-a por trás.

- Em você. – ela disse simplesmente e deu um leve sorriso.

Embry beijou o topo de sua cabeça e depois os dois ficaram ali, juntos assistindo o por do sol da varanda de sua casa, com vista para a praia.

Apenas apreciando a presença um do outro, sem nada de mais, sem falas, sem demonstração de carinho.

Os dois ficaram só pensando o quão feliz eles eram, o quão sortudo eles eram de estarem juntos agora.

E Leah se sentia completa, por tem encontrado um amigo, um amor, alguém que te entendesse, alguém que simplesmente te amasse.

.

.

.

**N/A **_Gente é minha primeira fic aqui, então por favor sejam leves comigo ok? Se gostarem eu posto outras..._

_Beijos :*_


End file.
